Concerning the Senpai
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Dan is working hard for the next year. Muromachi is concerned he might hurt himself.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: The funny thing about Muromachi is, he has a canon personality... and he doesn't.

* * *

Concerning the Senpai

"Dan-kun?"

He didn't respond though he did hear the call. It was the only thing he could hear, now, the voice calling for his name and his own heavy breaths echoing in his ears. He still hadn't managed to get out a response by the time the other reached his side, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"...Dan-kun." Muromachi crouched down next to him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm... fine, Muromachi-senpai," Dan replied, somehow managing a small smile. "Just... rather exhausted."

"Well, no wonder," murmured Muromachi, eyeing him. "How long have you been training?"

"...Since afternoon practice," Dan admitted, looking away from his senpai's slightly worried face. "I... had to take a couple of breaks, though desu."

"...Dan-kun." Muromachi frowned. "No offense, but... I know you. I don't have to be a data player or something to know you don't have the stamina for that kind of training."

"I told you I had to take breaks, didn't I?" Dan lifted a trembling hand to wipe sweat off his forehead. He was really at his limit, now. "But if I never train hard, I'll always be weak..."

"There are limits to that, though." Muromachi tugged at his arm a bit, guiding him towards a bench nearby. Dan half walked, half stumbled along with him, his legs screaming at him to stop moving. Flopping down on the bench, he nodded gratefully at the senpai who picked up his water bottle some ways away and handed it to him. "...You'll break yourself at this rate."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Dan looked down at his shoes, clutching the water bottle in his hand, taking a gulp before continuing. "It's autumn... the senpai'll leave soon."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you should be pushing yourself like this." Muromachi frowned, sitting down next to Dan. His tanned skin made Dan's own look very pale as their arms were held side by side. "The third years are leaving the club, yes, but that just means we need our remaining members even more. We can't have you injuring yourself, see?"

"...I'm sorry." Dan smiled faintly. "Though my being injured would hardly be much of a loss to the team... Ow!" He looked at his senpai in shock as Muromachi slapped him on the back of the head, not hard enough to really hurt, but still not exactly a pleasant feeling.

"Stop that," Muromachi chastised him, again frowning behind his shades. He leant back against the back of the bench, crossing his arms over his chest. "At this time of the year we don't need players who can always win... we need the right attitude. We need to make sure people don't start slacking just because the next tournament's so far away, or think that they don't need to train as much because being regulars suddenly makes them invincible." He raised his hand again, this time to ruffle Dan's sweaty hair. "We need you, Dan-kun. And preferably in one piece."

"...Yes, Muromachi-senpai." Dan leant his elbows on his knees. "But that doesn't change the fact that unless I get stronger... I won't be of much use to the team next year."

"That's next year, though. I'm not saying you shouldn't work for it, just that you need to pace yourself. When you are a beginner, it just won't work if you suddenly start training like a pro." Muromachi smirked a bit. "You don't have to kill yourself trying to get better... from the looks of the club right now, we'll be scratching the bottom of the barrel to get some regulars together anyway."

Dan chuckled weakly. "You know that's not true, Muromachi-senpai desu," he argued. "We do have a lot of great players... just... not as great players as before."

"Means we'll make them better." Muromachi shrugged. "I'm counting on you to find us a new thug to scare all the opponents~ Though you'll also have to keep him in a leash when you do find one. Or maybe you could get Akutsu to repeat a year?"

"With all due respect, senpai," Dan said with a tiny smile, "a great player though he is, I quite doubt anyone would want to see Akutsu-senpai in the club for another year desu."

"You would."

Dan felt a slight flush rising onto his cheeks, glad his head was already hung, sweaty strands of hair obscuring his face from Muromachi's vision. "...No... it's better that he actually graduates."

"...You're too nice for your own good, you know, Dan-kun." Muromachi patted him on the back. "But hey, whatever works for you. Just – as your concerned and ever so responsible senpai, I'm going to forbid this level of training for the time being." He raised his eyebrows. "In one piece, Dan-kun, or you can't run around dragging the slackers back to work. Keep that in mind."

"...I'll remember that, Muromachi-senpai desu."

His legs were still terribly mad at him, but perhaps he could actually stand now, Dan mused. Not that he was in a hurry just yet. Muromachi didn't seem to be leaving just yet, either, just sitting there next to him. Neither of them said anything, just... waiting. Finally, just as Dan started to feel the worst of the exhaustion subsiding, Muromachi stood up, reaching out a hand. As Dan grasped on it, Muromachi pulled him up. "...Nice form on those last couple of shots, though."

Dan couldn't help but smile, not managing to actually say anything. Muromachi grinned in response.

Maybe they'd get through the next year all right.


End file.
